Summoning rose
by LightningShades
Summary: I don't usually ship Lightning and Hope, but why not give it a try anyways? So there it is, and I Hope you enjoy. Credits for the photo belong to Mary-Ève Grégoire. (I have been given permission to use it)
1. Dreams

**A/N: I wrote this story on a hunch to try out something else than Life is Strange. I wasn't expecting much to come out, so please bear with me on this one. If you see anything or if there is something wrong with the story, please leave a review. Now, just relax and enjoy.**

" _My dearest friend,_

 _it has been five years since we last saw each other. Five short years since you started a new life, after a millenium of fights, and that we went our separate ways. I kept myself busy, and while I was watching over you and our friends, I was also guiding lost souls through the Unseen Realm. I was protecting them from falling into darkness. I made sure they would return safely to the living._

 _I took good care of those who came to me for protection. They looked up to me and other remaining Eidolons for guidance of all_ s _orts. We have given them hope before, and they knew they could trust us._

 _You might only remember your past through dreams. Because only then I can feel your presence here within me._

 _Sometimes, when you are struggling with emotions, your hand goes and lays where your heart is, and where your brand once was._

 _I am sorry that your new world is already breaking to pieces. I am sad to see your need to help people unfullfiled. To lend a hand to the hopeless, knowing that even after everything you've done, it still isn't enough._

 _It saddens me much. Though we are universes apart, the trust we had, the bond we created will never break. It will always be there, even without any summoning._

 _But my time here is coming to an end. I soon will have to let go of my current body. It is getting old and only my mind is immortal. I am sorry, but the memory you had of me as your knight or angel has come to its end._

 _Do not worry, cause even though my body only remembers the scars that once bled, my soul still remembers the pride it felt when fighting alongside you, it still thinks highly of you, and it is happy that it had the honor to meet and befriend you._

 _So my body and soul want you to know this: even if you can no longer summon or call upon the Chaos, my body will liberate my soul when it deems the time has come, and my soul will find its way home._

 _It will be born anew._

 _It will come forth to you."_

Claire remembered those words from her friend. They reached her out within her dreams, and she had reminisced them ever since. Right now, as she was half-asleep and her whole body was weak from her pain, the memory struck even stronger.

She woke up when a hand softly touched her shoulder. Hope, peaceful and tired at the same time, was smiling at her. He then looked down to her hands, caressing them lovingly.

-So, what will her name be? He asked

She looked down on her chest, where their newborn daughter was asleep. After a moment, she stared back at Hope and said:

-Rose. Her name will be Rose.


	2. Thoughts

**A/N: The photo that inspired this story is not mine. Rightful credits go to the owner and cosplayer herself, known as Mary-Ève Grégoire. Since FanFiction doesn't like any page links, websites or whatever, I will add only the page's name you can find on facebook** **, Mary-Ève Grégoire Photo - xwickedgames cosplay** **(She also has other pages on Instagram, or deviantart, but this is where I found out about most of her work). She willingly accepted to let me use (or be inspired by) some of her photography work, so if you have any inquiries or concerns about the usage of this photo, let me or her know on her own pages. If you want to know more about her work, please address to me or go pay her a visit on any of her pages. Please do not make usage of any of the cosplayer's work if done in wrong terms. And please be respectful of her art. Thank you and enjoy your reading.**

'' _Dearest mother,_

 _I sit here, nostalgic,_

 _Of a moment of lost life,_

 _Reading away my solitude,_

 _Will you ever just answer me?_

 _Dearest mother,_

 _I lie here, melancholic,_

 _Of the old days of sins and lies,_

 _A dark, quiet new attitude,_

 _Silence, despair, what about me?_

 _Dearest mother,_

 _I smile here, my thoughts are silk,_

 _My eyes are lit, as the sun rises,_

 _My heart is full of certitude,_

 _She has your laugh, she looks like me._

 _Dearest mother,_

 _Do you see her, my little Rose,_

 _She is my world, she feels like home,_

 _She is my Hope in bright future,_

 _She is my Light in darkest nights._

 _Dearest mother,_

 _I am gone now, back to reading,_

 _Happy and safe, my daughter laughs,_

 _In the garden with her daddy,_

 _Thank you again, and forever._


End file.
